


Children of War: A Tale of the Knights of Ren

by ThinkTheta123



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkTheta123/pseuds/ThinkTheta123
Summary: Ben Solo finds himself on the edge of a precipice. Rising from the rubble of his hut he encounters the dark presence that has been whispering to him form the far reaches of the Galaxy his entire life. Faced with a decision, Ben must choose between his family's past, and a new, uncertain future. The other students soon learn of their master's fate and lines begin to be drawn.





	1. When the Dust Settled

Dust choked Ben Solo as he emerged from the rubble that had been his hut. Coughing, he rose to his full height and brushed off his nightclothes. Shaking and breathing heavily, his hand tightened around his lightsaber. Ben closed his eyes and reached out to the Force. What he found surprised him: the darkness that had been lurking in the shadows his whole life was gone. He was _free_. Free from fear, free from the presence of his dark master. 

It had always been Luke. Luke, the one who encouraged his parents to send him away, Luke who saw the strength within Ben and feared it, Luke who had always been jealous of Ben’s abilities, Luke who was weak and cowardly enough to try and kill his own nephew while he slept. As long as he could remember Ben had been plagued by a dark shadow that had refused to name itself. Now he knew the shadow had been Luke all along. Ben had finally killed the darkness. He reached out again, checking that the darkness was indeed gone. Nothing was there.

Smiling slightly, Ben opened his eyes. He felt the weight of twenty years of oppression lifted from his shoulders. His heart beat wildly at his newfound liberation. For the first time in his life there wasn’t a voice telling him which way to turn, there were no prying eyes looking into the depths of his mind. Finally it was over. Luke was dead, and Ben was no longer a slave. Maybe now he could bring _true_ balance to the Force, now there could be something new for the Jedi order, and Ben could be the one to bring liberty to the galaxy. Jubilation and peace flooded over him as he turned on his heel towards the Temple. 

The twin moons shone down on the Temple grounds as Ben walked. The warm night air filled his lungs as a light breeze blew across the land. It was a peaceful night, ironic considering how it had begun. Ben made his way into the entrance of the Temple. The rest of the students still slept soundly in their huts, their own dreams undisturbed. For a moment, Ben was surprised that none of his fellow students had come to his aid, but Jedi are blessed in their sleep. Those who do not know fear have no reason for their sleep to be interrupted -for Jedi do not have nightmares. Ben knew he would have to rouse them soon, and having had so many restless nights over the course of his life, he felt guilty at the thought of awakening the others. 

He sensed it like a rushing wind or a powerful wave, strong and forceful threatening to overpower him. At once, the hairs on the back of Ben’s neck stood on end as goose bumps spread across his body. Coldness grabbed at his flesh, threatening to pull him into the shadows. 

_No!_ Ben thought, _No, please, not again. I thought this was over, I thought you were dead._

He felt the presence everywhere, strong and powerful, creeping all the way up his body before it made its way into his mind. 

A dark voice filled his head and boomed all around him. 

“Young Solo. Awake, so late in the night. What disturbs the young Jedi’s sleep?” 

“Who are you?” Ben said, spinning around, igniting his lightsaber. The blue glow filled the entrance hall. He was hoping to find an adversary waiting in the darkness. Seeing no one there, his heart filled with dread. The voice was not around him- it was within him. 

Ben gulped and pressed his lips together, unsure if he wanted this familiar shadow in his mind. He felt exposed, venerable, as if he should try and cover himself from the prying darkness. Every inch of his mind was laid open, nothing could be kept secret; nothing could be kept private.  
“Who are you?” Ben screamed into the darkness, still foolishly hoping that the presence would materialize in front of him and he could end this conflict once and for all. Instead, it answered him. 

“Why dear child, you know who I am. Haven’t I always been here for you? At your loneliest I have been a force to rely on. Haven’t I aided you in your training? Guided you in your raw abilities and filled you with strength and passion? I have crossed the galaxy, emerged from its far reaches to guide you in your first steps to greatness. When your parents abandoned you here at this Temple, it was I alone that heard your cries of anguish, begging them to return for you.” 

Ben’s heart pounded in his ears, and the lightsaber began to tremble as realization struck him to his core.  
_It wasn’t Luke. Luke was never the darkness. It has always been me… I’m the monster. That is why he tried to kill me…_

He heard a deep laugh. “Skywalker did not try to kill you because he believed you to be a monster. No. You must have sensed it. You must have seen Skywalker’s jealousy and felt his fear of your great power. He saw your future and the greatness of your destiny. Your master failed you. He knew he could not teach you the true ways of the Force. His failure frightened him, that is why he raised his blade against you.” 

Ben’s breath shook within him. The alarm he had felt when he had awoken this evening shot to the forefront of his mind, as did the terror of seeing that green light above him and knowing what it meant. 

“Uncle Luke has taught me about the Force. He is… he was a great Jedi.” Ben said, his voice cracking as he tried to believe his own words. 

“You need a teacher who can show you all the ways of the Force. I can open your eyes and reveal to you the wonders of the Force that Skywalker has attempted to hide from you all these years. I can teach you to use your power to its fullest potential. The Jedi Order is dogmatic and broken. The Jedi have never known how to use their power in its entirety. ” 

“The Jedi use their power for good…” Ben whispered, almost instinctively. His whole life he had been trained in the ways of the Jedi. He had combed over hundreds of Jedi text seeking only to understand the Force. He believed in the tales of old, but something had never been right. Something had always told him there was more. What if there was? Suppose there were things to be learned from the dark side. Curiosity prickled within Ben’s mind. “What is it you can teach me? I know there are things about the Force… about who I am… that Luke has kept from me.” 

“Passion, strength, power, victory, and freedom. Freedom from the chains of your past, Young Solo. I’ve seen your future you will be strong. Your uncle sensed it too. Let me show you the greatness and freedom that can be achieved by the Force. I can teach you, just as Sidious taught all he knew to your grandfather…” 

At these words hot anger filled Ben. He hated Darth Vader, loathed that he had to discover the truth about his lineage in such a public way. The other students had berated him for it ever since, and Ben had to bear the weight of the family shame on his young shoulders. He had been told a lie his entire life, and now this shadow mocked him for it. 

“I hate Darth Vader.” Ben hissed, his heart pounding as rage grew within him. 

“Yes. I sense it in you. The hate, it gives you center it makes you stronger. Vader was weak. Compassion for his son caused his downfall. I sense none of that weakness in you. You desire to create something new, well, I can teach you beyond the narrow view of the Jedi. There is no master greater than I, and you are the apprentice that every master longs for. I, and I alone can teach you the power greater than any Jedi has ever possessed—even your grandfather. Surrender yourself to me, and I will give you the galaxy.” 

To be free from his family, to begin something greater than even his uncle had managed, to be more powerful than Darth Vader gave Ben something to cling to. Ambition swelled in his chest. He didn’t want the power and he didn’t truly want the galaxy. What he wanted was to learn. To learn the truth from the only thing that had never abandoned or betrayed him. All he desired was for the chains that linked him to his family to be broken forever. He felt the weight of the Skywalker name. Perhaps the freedom he had felt at Luke’s death had been release from that weight. He had killed the last Skywalker, now he had a choice to make.  
“I just want to learn the truth.” Ben said, finally extinguishing his lightsaber. The darkness in the hall was shocking now that the light was out. Ben heard the voice surround him again. 

“The truth? Yes… I know what has been disturbing you: the true revelation of your lineage, the strength of your bloodline… the legacy of your grandfather. The dominance of your birthright frightens you. You, the heir of the princess of Alderaan, the nephew of the Jedi Master, the grandson of the Queen of Naboo, and the direct descendant of Lord Vader. Such potential. I could make you greater than anyone in your family has ever been. Don’t be a slave to your family’s ambition any longer. Do not live in the shadow of Luke Skywalker. Become my apprentice and take control of your destiny.”

Breathing heavily again, Ben felt the darkness swell around him again. “Who are you?” He asked again, desperate to put a name to the voice he had heard all his life. 

“Search your feelings, I have been there since the beginning. Since you were conceived. I have seen your potential for equal parts of light and darkness. From your birth, I knew who you would be. I knew you were special. You have always known my name, Ben. Say it.” 

Ben knew. He had always known, somehow. “Snoke.” 

“Yes. The Force is strong with you. You will be a strong Force warrior. You have wisdom beyond your years.” 

Praise was so seldom given to Ben that he latched onto it whenever it was offered. The encouragement from Snoke made his heart swell with pride. He swallowed hard, his mouth running dry. “I will do whatever you ask.” 

“Show me what happened.” It wasn’t a question, but an order. 

Ben closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists as he opened his mind. Unwelcomed tears began streaming down his pale cheeks as he showed Snoke everything. The turmoil of his dreams, the flash of the green lightsaber, the wild look in Luke’s eyes. All of it was wrapped up in the fear, betrayal and rejection he found in Luke’s actions. Such betrayal, from the man who had been like a father to him… As soon as the walls of his hut came crashing down, Ben tried to stop, tried to close his mind, but he found a barrier. It was as if a barricade was set against him. Panicking, Ben felt that he could not control his own thoughts. 

Snoke pushed deeper into the recesses of his mind. He pushed until he found what he wanted. The same emotions that Ben had allowed Snoke to see moments earlier came rushing back, only now hidden things accompanied them, things Ben never wanted anyone to see. He felt naked before Snoke, as he pressed into the repressed emotions of twenty-four years. Utter humiliation at the discovery of his ancestry, abandonment at the hands of his parents, deception surrounding his bloodline, his insecurity about his appearance—about his ears-- the desire to be close to his father, the want of approval denied him by his uncle, and the fierce painful loneliness of it all. All of it came boiling over as Snoke probed at the depths of Ben’s mind, reaching at last to his heart. 

Ben felt as if he were being stripped to the bone. His very soul was being ripped and shredded apart. Pain, fear, anger, and aggression rose within him. It was as if Ben Solo ceased to exist, and someone new, someone wise and resolute stood in his place. The pain of it caused him to cry out.  
Broken and ashamed, Ben fell to his knees. Sweat beaded on his forehead, running down his face to mingle with his tears. Shaking he heard the voice again, the only voice that had ever been there, the only thing that had never abandoned him. Snoke. 

“So much feeling, so much strength. Humm…. Yes… Fierce power --untamed, yes-- but raw. You have great potential. You are truly special.” 

Ben raised his head, his dark hair falling slightly in his tired eyes. This was the answer he had been searching for his whole life. He raised himself up so that he was kneeling. He knew that this moment would change him forever. It was time to let old things die… time to let Ben Solo die. The oath hung on his lips. He knew the gravity of pledges he knew what they meant in the Force. Promising yourself to the service of another Force user was not easily broke. 

Ben looked straight ahead, fixing his eyes on some distant point. He knew what he had to do, and he felt steadfast in his decision. 

“I pledge myself to your service… my master.” He said, putting as much conviction into his voice as he could. 

“Yes, you have chosen wisely my young apprentice. I have my first task for you. Gather the other students and bring them to the Be’er System. Then we can begin your training.” 

“Yes, master.” 

At once the cool presence was gone, leaving Ben feeling empty and if possible, even colder. Why did Snoke want him to bring the others? Wasn’t he enough? Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, Ben rose. The task of bringing the others to Snoke would not be easy, but he did not want to fail his new master. 

Shaking his head, Ben’s eyes scanned the corridors that branched off from the entrance hall. He needed to summon the others, rouse them from their peaceful dreams. Luke had set up a mechanism to alert the Jedi in case of attack, it would be the perfect tool to call the rest of the students to the Temple. Ben ran up the stairs and through the dark halls till he came to the council chambers.  
The moonlight was pouring into the room, filling the circular chamber with peaceful light. The presence in the chamber made Ben pause. He felt another pulling on his heart. Warmth flooded into him, and he heard his name, soft, and gentle.  
_“Ben?”_  
It was a voice he did not recognize, but he could tell it belonged to a girl. His heart leapt, and his throat tightened. Who’s voice was that?  
_“You don’t have to do this Ben, it’s not too late. I can help you.”_  
Goosebumps covered Ben’s skin again, but it was different that it had been earlier. There was no coldness in this voice, only tender warmth beaconing him to the light.  
“Who’s there?” He whispered, curious.  
He stood in the moonlight, waiting for a reply. When no answer came, Ben shook it off. Maybe it had just been the wind. He reached the computer in the corner of the room and punched in the code. The alarm would waken the others, and soon they would be by his side. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jax Leven rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Seconds earlier he had been jilted awake by the alarm that sounded around the Temple. Still groggy, it took him a few more seconds to recognize the sound. _Attack!_ Adrenalin coursed through his body as he jumped to his feet. His green eyes searched the room for his lightsaber. Summoning it through the Force, it flew to his hand. The contact with the cool metal made him feel like a burst of energy had flooded through his system. Now armed, he turned and bolted out of his hut. 

The other padawans were in a similar state to him. The youngest were stifling their yawns while the eldest among them lead the way to the Temple. At 23, Jax was one of the oldest students at the academy, and he pushed his way to the front. There was a sense of urgency in the air, and though sleepy, every young Jedi stood alert, each carrying their lightsaber or training saber in their hands or clipped to their belts. Protocol dictated that when the attack alarm was sounded, every padawan learner was to leave their quarters and come to the council chambers at once. It seemed everyone was following orders.

“What do you think is happening, Jax?” A voice came from somewhere beside him. Looking down, he saw young Peter Yeh by his side. The padawan’s dark curly hair was disheveled, making him look younger than his fifteen years. As a Hapan, Peter was an attractive youth, and even in the midst of the emergent atmosphere, Jax noted several girls peer back at them as they walked. His beauty was the strength of his species, but they were cursed with night-blindness, that made it almost impossible for them to see in the dark. Luke had been giving Peter special lessons in the Force to teach him to rely less on his eyes.  
Jax smiled down at Peter, “I’m not sure Pete, but we will find out soon enough. It might just be a drill.” He said, giving him a reassuring pat on the back. 

They made their way up the middle tower, to where the council chamber was located. The tall domed structure gave the room high ceilings, and the circular design allowed for every person to see one another. No one was greater than his or her peers in the council room. Equality reigned, and Luke had encouraged every student to challenge each other, and even him, when it came to a vote. Of course, there was a hierarchy, but with Master Skywalker still in the early years of re-establishing the Order, there were not many Jedi to boast of. At present, the Jedi consisted of a mere twenty or so students, with Skywalker as the sole master. Jax assumed that Skywalker’s nephew, Ben, would soon rise to Knighthood, achieving the title of Knight in only a few years time. Jax may be the same age as Ben, but he was nowhere near ready for the Trials of Knighthood. 

The lights were on in the chamber, helping to reveal the beauty of the room. An intricately painted mural covered the floor, paying homage to the Temple of Corresant that had been destroyed when the Republic had fallen. The tall windows allowed light to flood in during the day, and moonlight in the evening. Master Skywalker had been meticulous in the building of this Temple, and every detail was in perfect balance. 

Entering the chamber, Jax felt a wave of cold wash over him. Something was off. This feeling, of course, was to be expected during an actual attack, but there was something missing. Examining the room, Jax noticed the others finding their seats. He didn’t know what he was looking for. His eyes fell on Ben Solo, sitting in his usual chair situated next to Master Skywalker’s seat. That explained why everyone was sitting down…they were following Ben. Jax now realized that Luke’s seat remained empty--strange. He scanned the room again, and still could not find his master in the crowd of students. The unease he felt did not decrease as he took his own seat, fallowing suit. If it had been an attack, they would not be sitting at all. They would be forming lines and formations as they awaited orders from Luke. Maybe Jax had been right in what he had told Peter… maybe this was just a drill. But a drill still didn’t account for the strange mood that seemed to radiate off every surface. 

A hush began to fall over the room. It appeared that Jax was not the only one who had noticed Luke’s absence and the odd presence that seemed to fill the chambers. He shifted in his seat. Everything felt off balance. Jax closed his eyes, using the fleeting moment to meditate. He searched for something in the Force, but he could not find the presence he was looking for. 

“Jax.” A voice hissed next to him. 

Jax opened his eyes, and looked to his left. A female Twi’lek named Nolaa sat next to him. Her purple skin seemed pale, and Jax detected a hint of fear in her dark brown eyes.  
“Where is Master Skywalker?” She asked, her voice trembling slightly.  
“I don’t know Nolaa. I am sure we will find out soon enough.”  
She gave him a small smile, and settled back into her seat, absentmindedly fiddling with her long lekku that were draped over her shoulders. 

The room filled, and every seat but Master Skywalker’s was occupied. Ben Solo sat, unmoving, starring across the room at some unfixed point. Jax starred at him. Probably sensing intent eyes on him, Ben looked directly at Jax. Jax arched his brow in question, silently asking Ben the question on everyone’s mind: _Where is Master Skywalker?_

If he could sense Jax’s thoughts, he did not know. Ben breathed in, and stood. At his movement, all the hushed whispers stopped and every eye fixed on Ben Solo. 

“Master Skywalker is dead,” Ben’s halo voice said, echoing off the walls of the chamber. A stunned heaviness fell over the students. Jax blinked in disbelief, then swallowed hard, the rising emotion in him threatening to make him cry. Emotion like this was not encouraged. Master Skywalker had not followed the ancient Jedi practice of forbidding attachment, but he still had taught his students to control their emotions. It seemed that the other young ones around him were finding it difficult to remember their teachings as well. He heard Nolaa half whisper and half shout “No!” while others in the chamber began to cry.  
_Master Skywalker… dead? It can’t be true! Not the legendary Luke Skywalker who had defeated the Emperor and brought peace to the Galaxy and balance to the Force. The Force…_

With Skywalker dead, what did this mean for the Force? Could the scales tip too closely to the light, or too far in the other direction? The prophecy of The Chosen One had been fulfilled in Anakin Skywlaker, hadn’t it? But now, the Master of the Jedi Order was dead. What did that mean for him and the rest? They were Jedi without a master. 

“I want to tell you all how it happened,” Ben said, his dark eyes seeming to make contact with everyone as he spoke. Ben had always had a talent for public speaking; he was a natural leader. Perhaps it was the fact that he was the son of a senator, or maybe it was that he was the grandson of a former queen. Whatever it was, there was something special about Ben Solo when he spoke. The younger ones sniffled while others let their tears fall in silent streams, but all ears were listening to Ben Solo, the nephew of Luke Skywalker. 

“Luke came to my chambers this evening while I was sleeping,” he paused. Jax could feel the conflict within Ben as he struggled to say how Luke had died. Emotions seemed to be pulling at Ben, as they always had. Though gifted as a speaker, Ben had never quite managed to hide the emotions that so often betrayed him on his sensitive face. 

“I awoke from my sleep to find my uncle standing over me with his lightsaber drawn. He tried to kill me in my sleep. I acted in self defense, and using the Force, I collapsed my hut around him.” 

Another wave of stunned silence swept over the students. Luke Skywalker tried to murder his own nephew? Impossible! Jax glanced around the room, several student’s had looks of pure disbelief on their faces, others eyes were full of doubt. Looking back at Ben, Jax reached out to him with his feelings. Was there truth in what he was telling them? He felt the darkness that always surrounded Ben Solo, the terror, ager, and aggression had always been there, bubbling at the surface. Jax willed Ben to look at him again. If he could see his eyes, maybe then he would know if what Ben told them was true. 

“You’re lying!” someone shouted out. Jax’s eyes rested on Silas Bastra, an Epicanthix boy of about 17. His eyes were narrow, glaring at Ben from where he sat. 

“What would I have to gain in lying to you? Search your feelings, and you will know I am telling the truth.” Ben said, turning towards Silas. 

“I don’t understand! A Jedi never raises their saber against someone unless it is to defend themselves. What threat could you be to Master Skywalker if you were asleep?” Nolaa asked from beside Jax. 

Ben made to answer, but before he could, Silas cut him off. 

“He sensed the darkness in you. If Luke tried to kill you then maybe he was on to something!” Silas barked, jumping to his feet. 

Tension was beginning to fill the room; it was as if a rope were being tightened around Jax’s chest. It was oppressive, a presence he had never felt in the council chambers before. 

“Silas, sit down.” Jax pleaded, looking at the young Jedi. “You haven’t given Ben a chance to—“ 

“A chance to what? Manipulate us all with a sob story about how misunderstood he is? About how he murdered our master in cold blood and then created this tale about Luke trying to kill him in his sleep? Master Skywalker would never break the code! It isn’t part of the code for a Jedi to kill another Jedi.” 

“The Jedi aren’t perfect!” A girl named Jeza Asto exclaimed from the other side of the room. She was seated next to her sister, who looked at her tentatively. Jeza rose to her feet as well, her long blonde hair was tied back in a braid, and it swayed as she spoke. “During the fall of the Republic, Jedi Master Windu tried to have Emperor Palpatine murdered without a trial! That is explicitly against the Jedi Code. And the Jedi were so full of arrogance they couldn’t feel the Sith rising to power! Master Skywalker taught us that much. What makes Master Skywalker greater than any other Jedi? What makes him different than Master Windu?” 

The room stilled at Jeza’s words. She made an interesting point. What did set Master Skywalker apart from Mace Windu? Both men had been committed to the Jedi order, but Luke was the son of the Chose One! His family was directly descended from the Force. If anyone could achieve balance, it would be Luke Skywalker! But, if anyone could be tempted to the dark side, it would be a Skywalker as well. Jax looked at Ben again. What if he was lying? What if he was following in his grandfather’s footsteps? 

“Maybe Master Windu had it right!” Silas said, breaking the momentary silence. “The war wouldn’t have happened if the Emperor had died. It all would have been finished, and the Jedi would not have been massacred. Thousands lost their lives to Palpatine.” 

Lena Asto stood to her feet next to her sister. “But that isn’t justice! To kill a man without trial goes against democracy, against the Code and everything that the republic holds dear.” 

“The republic is crumbling! Maybe the justice you believe in doesn’t exist anymore, Lena. And the Republic the Jedi of old defended is gone. The same thing is happening now. We sit in a room, where my peers, fellow Jedi, suggest to have me killed without trial. Where’s the justice in that?” Ben snapped, clearly hurt. 

“No one is suggesting that we kill you, Ben.” Jax said, “I am sure that isn’t what Silas meant.” He finished, casting Silas a warning look. 

“Maybe we are!” Dran Gunstra, a boy a few years younger than Jax, added. “We have all sensed the dark side rising in you, Ben. We have seen it in your training. Like last week… during our meditation exercise.” 

Ben’s ears began to redden at the mention of the incident. Jax had witnessed it too. Last week, during a routine meditation exercise, Luke had been guiding the students in the ways of the Force. Something had happened, and Ben had lost control. The room had shook in his rage, and Ben had somehow managed to split the floor of the training room in half. Luke had ushered the other students out quickly, before confronting his nephew in private. But they had all seen it, they had all seen Ben go straight to the dark. 

Dran continued. “You said the Republic is crumbling. Do you know this because of your mother, the _honored_ Senator? More like the brat offspring of Darth Vader!” 

At these words, Ben ignited his lightsaber, the blue blade seeming to quiver in his mounting fury. 

“Ben, put your lightsaber down!” Jax said, now choosing this moment to rise to his feet.

Ben raised his hand towards Jax as he spoke. “No, they are right, Jax. There is darkness in me that I don’t understand. I have sensed it my whole life. Maybe it comes from my parentage, but maybe there is something else. Perhaps I am not alone-- Maybe that darkness is in some of you too. There is a master who can show us all the ways of the Force, ways Luke has hidden from us. I have seen things during training, things Luke has tried to keep from me…from all for you. This new master can teach us these things! He can teach us passion, power, strength, victory, and above all freedom!” Ben’s dark eyes pleaded with everyone in the room, begging them to understand. 

“There is great darkness in you, Ben Solo. Is that why Luke came to your chambers tonight? He must have sensed it in you, seen the shadow lurking over your future. I say we finish what Luke started! Kill the darkness before it has a chance to rise!” Silas screamed, igniting his own lightsaber, the green blade seeming to radiate with Silas’ own increasing wrath. 

A murmur began to spread across the room. Voices over lapped as the other students began to choose their side. A few began rising to their feet, some following Silas and igniting their lightsabers. 

“We are defenders of peace! In order to protect peace, the darkness must be destroyed!” Someone far from Jax bellowed. 

“NO!” A booming voice thundered over the crowd. A’ran Denfor, a large dark-skinned youth stood, towering above the rest. A’ran was by far the largest of all the students aside from Ben. At 19, he stood over the rest like a solid mountain. He was a man of few words, but he never had a problem making his voice heard when he wanted it to be. His dark eyes scanned the room as he spoke.  
“That is not how we bring balance to the Force. Isn’t _that_ our priority? Should not darkness and light be equal? If we hurt Ben, then we are only acting out of that same raw emotion that the Sith acted on! It isn’t just to kill Ben, whatever Luke thought.” A’ran roared, moving towards Ben in a gesture of alliance. 

“We will never know what Luke thought because HE killed him!” A young Togruta named Ararla shouted, pointing her finger at Ben. 

“If Luke was willing to kill me, his own family, what do you think would happen to you if you were ever tempted by the dark side?” Ben asked, seeming to make eye contact with the rest of the room again. 

“I have _never_ been tempted by the dark side!” Ararla said. 

Many other voices joined hers in a chorus of _me either_ , _never_ and _not me!_

“You are lying!” Peter Yeh screamed over the rest. “To feel those emotions, to be tempted… is to be human! I want freedom too! Don’t any of you feel oppressed here? Don’t any of you doubt the teachings of the Jedi? I do! I feel it every day, the battle between light and dark.” 

“Jedi are supposed to be above such things.” Silas said, still holding tight to his lightsaber. “Do you embrace the ways of the Sith, Yeh?” 

“That’s not what I—“ Peter mumbled, looking down to the floor. 

“The Jedi are flawed…” Nolaa shouted, moving away from Jax to where Ben and A’ran now stood. “I agree with A’ran, and Ben. Maybe there are new things we can learn about the Force! The Galaxy is large after all, the Force must cover every aspect of it.” 

“I never pegged you for a Sith lover, Nolaa,” another girl sneered. Jax looked for the source of the voice. It was Joi, one of the younger padawans. She already held her lightsaber in her hand, her black eyes blazing daggers at Nolaa. Jax remembered that Nolaa and Joi had been in the same Clan; they were accustomed to working together. 

“The Sith have been destroyed! The dark side isn’t exclusively for the Sith, just like the light is not just for the Jedi. There is light and darkness in all things.” Ben exclaimed, trying desperately to bring reason back to the conversation. 

“You are the heir of Darth Vader, a Sith if I ever heard of one!” Dran said, starring Ben down. “You shouldn’t be allowed to live! His darkness is in you --you beast!” At this Dran’s lightsaber blazed as he moved closer to Silas. 

Jax’s heart began to pound. The rising emotions in the room were untamed, like a caged animal that had been denied food. Once it was released, there would be no turning back. Jax could sense rage rising in all of them, the dark side of the Force filling the room. If they were going to survive this, if he was going to survive this, then he would have to choose. 

The dark side was uncharted territory for Jax, but it held a strange appeal. It was like forbidden fruit, and he longed to know the taste of. What if Luke had been deceiving them all these years? The dark presence Ben spoke of had beaconed to Jax as well, though he had never been brave enough to admit it. What might have happened if Vader had lived and Skywalker perished all those years ago? Maybe Jax could have grown up in a different kind of Galaxy, maybe he would have grown up with his family… 

“Luke may not have been strong enough to kill Vader, and he may have failed in killing you, but we are the last of his Order, and we will finish what he started!” Silas barked, now pointing his saber at Ben. 

Jax knew what he had to do, but he felt great trepidation rise within him. Unclipping his saber from his belt, he ignited it. The blue blade blazed next to him as he walked to the center of the room, taking his fighting stance between Ben and Silas.  
“ If you want darkness to truly die, then you will have to kill us all! I sense great fear in you, Silas Bastra.” Jax glared at Silas, daring him to make his move. 

“Fear is the path to the dark side.” Silas replied, taking his own fighting stance. 

“Exactly,” Jax said, starring down his blade at Silas, his green eyes locking on Silas’ brown ones. “And we are all very much afraid.”


	2. Line in the Sand

Jax’s words echoed in Lena’s head as she looked on at the scene that was unfolding before her. He was right; fear filled the room. It seemed to fill every crevice and corner, weighing down on the students. What had started as a discussion between peers was now quickly turning to battle between enemies. But enemies of what? There were lines being drawn in the small council room, but Lena could scarcely understand which side was which. Good, bad, light, dark, Jedi, Sith… what did any of it mean any way? 

Jax stood between Ben and Silas, his blue lightsaber steady as he took his defensive stance of protection. There was a hush that seemed to penetrate everything, as if the entire room had taken a collective breath in but had not released it. They were all waiting. Lena could sense the darkness rising in the room, and though the lights were on she felt her own vision becoming clouded in obscurity. She looked to her right where her sister Jeza stood, already holding her ignited lightsaber, the green blade poised before her, ready for defense if needed. 

Shaking Lena reached with her left hand and unclipped her own lightsaber. She felt the subtle shock of adrenaline as the hilt made contact with her clammy hand. 

“Lower your blade, Silas.” Jax instructed, taking a step closer to the young Epucanthix. Silas’ long face was drawn, and Lena could tell, even from across the room, that he was on the verge of tears. Whether they were tears for Luke, or from rage, she could only guess. 

“No! I will fight for what is right!” Silas choked, his dark eyes looking straight at Ben. At his words Ben moved to stand beside Jax. 

“Silas, please, I don’t want there to be any more blood spilt tonight. One death is enough.” Ben pleaded, lowering his own lightsaber slightly. 

This was a mistake. At the reminder of Luke’s death, and at Ben’s slight gesture of peace, Silas acted. 

Using the Force he leapt through the air, his green lightsaber sweeping in a downward motion towards Ben’s chest. 

In one swift movement, Jax Leven slid under Silas so that it was Jax’s lightsaber, and not Ben’s chest that Silas’ blade made contact with. 

“What are you doing?!” Jax screamed, his blue blade locked against Silas’ green one. 

‘I am going to eliminate the darkness that has corrupted all of you! I am going to kill the last of the Skywalker spawn.” Silas spat in Jax’s face. At that he moved again, advancing as Jax parried another one of Sialas’ blows. 

Sparks filled the room, green and blue, showering down on the students. Silas thrust his blade towards Jax, as Jax blocked again, their lightsabers beating together sending even more sparks flying. Some students shouted out words of encouragement to Silas, others bellowed out support for Jax. Soon, more blades were ignited, students standing ready to join in the fight.  
Some of the young ones ran, too young to understand the building tension in the room and too frightened to discern their own raw emotions. They fled down the stairs towards some safe space within the Temple, their screams echoing off the walls as they descended the staircase. Others stood, rooted to the spot, their fear and curiosity simultaneously keeping them from fleeing. 

Jax and Silas were locked in their duel. The small circular room did not give them much space to move. The chamber had not been designed for battle it had been built with the intention of being a space of civil discussion and tranquil resolution. Not this. Lena felt her mouth run dry as she starred transfixed at her peers. She began to tremble as she sensed Silas’ fury mounting. Silas cut across Jax, who moved his lightsaber to meet his opponent’s in the nick of time. Silas countered by raising his arms slightly to attack, but Jax found an opening and touched Silas’ right shoulder with his saber, a move that was generally used to disarm. 

It was a move of mercy in Lena’s eyes. Silas had been distracted, and Jax could easily have cut him much worst, or even delivered a deathblow. It was the type of move that Master Skywalker would have praised as it gave the opponent a chance to surrender, to yield, to choose a different path other than violence. Silas did not choose this path.

He screamed in pain and rage. The room seemed to have taken another communal breath in, everyone waiting to see if Silas would remember his teachings, if he actually recalled the countless lessons on choosing the path of non-violence. Jax and Silas circled one another; their duel momentarily paused as a result of Silas’ injury. Maybe he would extinguish his own lightsaber and they could return to civilized discussion, but when people are hurt and scared they seldom want to be reasoned with. Silas huffed, his dark eyes scanning the room and rested on Ben. Jax stepped between the two young men again, holding his lightsaber close to his body. 

“Silas it doesn’t have to be this way! Choose the higher path, please.” Jax pleaded, obviously desperate to reach Silas on some level. Lena sensed the change in Silas before Jax, a new flood of emotions rushed over him drowning out all sense of reason. He screamed again and advanced on Jax, holding his green lightsaber in both hands. He thrust his blade towards Jax’s heart, and Jax parried. “Join me, defenders of light! Join me in defeating the last of the Skywalkers, the last of the scum of the galaxy. Defeat Ben Solo and all those who stand with him!” Silas spat, his spittle sizzling as it landed on his and Jax’s crossed blades. 

At Silas’ call to arms, Dran let out his own roar and rushed towards Ben. 

Ben responded, bringing his own lightsaber in close to his body allowing for swift, calculated movements. Ben’s lightsaber locked against Dran’s as their weapons beat against each other, sending blue sparks flying through air, each man growling as their blades made contact. 

Lena felt blood pounding in her ears and she began to tremble again. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, fuelled by the rising terror she felt as she surveyed the scene. Other students began taking their sides, some joined Silas in his call to arms, and others fought in defense of Ben Solo. Showers of sparks rained down as more and more lightsabers were added to the fight. It was not simple…there was no true side to choose. It wasn’t like the old stories where Sith and Jedi warred against each other, the gallant blue and green lightsabers against the sinister red. It was easy to tell in storybooks who belonged to each side. The dark side distorted and crippled its followers, the Sith often depicted as scarred with the tell tale yellowing of their eyes. The Jedi were drawn as true knights, their robes pristine and white, cloaked in humility. But as Lena looked on, she could see no difference between her peers. There were no scars or red blades to categorize the villain from the hero there was just the heart, and that was a far harder thing to decipher.  
Lena heard more arguing and witnessed Mas Gunt and Peter Yeh cross their blades right in front of where she and Jeza stood, the sparks from their sabers spraying the sisters. 

“Where do you stand?” Lena bellowed over the growing noise and looked to her sister. 

Their blue eyes met, so similar in shape and color. Lena reached out with her feelings, desperate to discover the depths of her sister’s heart. “I stand with Ben.” Jeza said, holding her lightsaber tight. 

Lena felt relief at Jeza’s words. Her eyes flickered from her sister to the blade then back again. Jeza was all she had left in the galaxy. If the Jedi Order was truly dissolved then she knew where she stood, there was no question. 

She felt the blue blade of her lightsaber spring to life as she touched the activation stud and warmth flooded up her left arm, burning as if the blade was an extension of her. “I stand with you.” She said, taking her sister’s left hand in her own. 

Jeza gave a slight nod and squeezed Lena’s hand in response. Lena scanned the room, most of the young ones had run, but some were trapped on this side of the Council room, unable to make their escape. Lena saw Iella Zu, a small Mirialan girl, hiding behind a seat not far from where they stood. 

“We need to get the little ones out of here!” Lena yelled to her sister as screams and sounds of clashing lightsabers filled the air. 

“You go! I am going to help A’ran!” Jeza said, releasing her sister’s hand, she rushed straight into the heart of the council room where A’ran was engaged with another student. 

“Jeza, no!” Lena begged, but her words were lost as Ben gave another cry of fury.

Breathing deeply, Lena turned. If her sister was so desperate to join in the fight that was her choice, but Lena was going to do everything in her power to keep from engaging with one of her peers. The last thing she wanted was to cause pain, she would much rather provide comfort. Lena rushed to where Iella was, and greeted her. “Common sweetie! I’ll help you get out of here.” She said, offering the small girl her hand. 

Ielle looked up at Lena, her own large blue eyes filled with the deepest type of fear, and her yellow skin drained of all its color, making her diamond face tattoos look like freckles. “I can’t move. I am too scared.” She mumbled, edging herself farther behind the seat.

Lena bit her lip, and she looked quickly around the room again. “Alright,” she said, turning off her lightsaber she clipped it to her belt. Lena crouched down so she was on the same level as the child and opened her arms. “I’ll carry you out. Just hold on tight.” 

Iella leapt into Lena’s arms, and wrapped her own thin arms around Lena’s neck. She was petite and light for a ten year old, so Lean carried her with ease. “Close your eyes.” Lena commanded the child, as she rose to her full height. 

Taking her own advice, Lena closed her eyes too for a moment and took a deep breath through her nose. Slowly exhaling, she felt the Force surge through her, giving her a vision of the best way out of the room. Opening her eyes again, Lena ran, Iella holding tight to her, the girl’s face buried in Lena’s shoulder. Trying not to get distracted by the fight, Lena made her way quickly towards the door on the other side of the room. Maybe once she and Iella had exited they would be able to find the other young ones and usher them to safety too. 

“Where do you think you are going?” Odona Zoras, one of the older students, stood blocking Lena and Iella’s way. Her dark brown eyes were blazing, reflecting the light from her green lightsaber. The older girl towered over Lena, her black hair cropped in a way that made her exude strength and confidence. She was on the brink of womanhood, while Lena was still a girl in many ways. 

“I am taking the young one to safety.” Lena said confidently, holding the child tight. “Please move, Odona.” 

“In case you haven’t noticed, we are in the middle of a war. It is time to choose a side. Where do you stand, Lena Asto?” Odona raised her saber and pointed it at Lena’s chest, right where Iella clung for safety.  
“Move to my back.” Lena whispered, and the girl obeyed, easily maneuvering away from Odona’s blade. Lena could feel that Iella shaking, and forced herself not to absorb the child’s fear as her own. 

“I stand with the Force.” Lena said, throwing her shoulders back and standing taller than her natural height allowed. She would not let Odona intimidate her. Her top priority was getting Iella out of this room of chaos. 

“You stand with your sister, as always.” Odona mocked, rolling her eyes. “And it looks like your sister stands with Solo.” 

Lena glanced slightly over her shoulder and could barley make out Jeza, her long blond braid bouncing as she deflected blows from another student. 

“Please let us pass, Odona. I mean you no harm. I just want to get this child to safety.” 

“Tell me where you stand first, and if I like your answer maybe then I’ll let you pass.” 

Swallowing hard, Lena re-ignited her own lightsaber, and felt it hum to life in her hand. There was a fifty-fifty chance of getting the answer wrong. The emotions in the room were in pandemonium; she could sense the Force heaving as the fight wore on. She wasn’t going to guess what side Odona was on; she wasn’t going to lie her way to safety. Lena squared her shoulders again, and tossed her own long blonde hair behind her so it flowed over Iella like a protective curtain. Slowly, she planted her left foot in front of her right, taking on her fighting stance.  
If she was going to die, she might as well be honest about her loyalties.

“I stand with my sister” she gulped, unsure how her next words would be received, “…and with Ben Solo.” Odona’s eyes narrowed and Lena felt as if she had just spoken words of death. It didn’t matter, she felt resolve rush over her, her decision was made, and she stood with Ben Solo and those who fought with him. 

“Then you are a traitor.” Odona hissed. She moved suddenly and Lena countered her movement, raising her arms to bring her lightsaber clashing with the older girl’s as she deflected the blow. 

Odona advanced on Lena again, and made a slashing move to strike Lena in the arm. Lena parried, deflecting the beat by lunging her lightsaber towards Odona’s. She felt Iella’s small hands tighten around her throat. The girl was unintentionally strangling Lena as she fought. She needed to get the young one to safety, at all costs, or at least give her an opportunity to flee. 

Spinning, Lena found her back to the open door “Run, Iella!” She shouted, and she felt the girl obey, sliding down Lena’s back and dropping to the ground. 

“What were you planning on doing with the young one once you left the chamber?” Odona taunted, her black eyes following Iella as she rushed down the stairs. 

“I’m just trying to get her to safety. She is too little to see this, they all are. Someone could get h-hurt or...” Lena panted, the emotional and physical strain of the duel beginning to wear on her. She didn’t want to consider the alternative that could happen if the fight continued and emotions kept on rising. Odona was a far better swordswoman than Lena, but at 17, she was not too bad at lightsaber combat herself. She focused on the Force as the two fought, feeling it guiding her as she moved in meditation. Using her senses, Lena deflected another one of Odona’s blows. 

“Safety! Ha!” Odona barked. “You were going somewhere to murder her without witnesses! You don’t care about anyone but yourself!” 

Rage, confusion and hurt filled Lena at these words. “How dare you! She is only a child, I would never harm her.” 

“Liar! You are as blood thirsty as the rest of them!” 

The rest of whom? Lena wondered. How could Odona believe that just because people sided with Ben that they were bloodthirsty? None of the students that she knew of had ever expressed a desire towards violence, and if they had Master Skywalker would have dismissed them from the Temple. Everything was blurred, and Lena grappled with the idea that she might have chosen wrongly… what if she was on the wrong side? What even was the wrong side? She believed Ben’s story, she had seen how Master Skywalker had reacted the other day when Ben had gotten out of control. She had seen the look behind her master’s eyes as he surveyed his nephew. Luke loved Ben, but that didn’t mean that Luke wasn’t afraid of his nephew either. Ben’s powers were impressive and terrifying at the same time. But did believing a story really make all who fought with him bloodthirsty? No. It just meant that they believed him when no one else did. 

“What’s wrong with believing Ben, Odona?” Lena asked as they took a break from their duel. Both girls were panting, and Lena could see sweat glistening down Odona’s brow. 

“He’s lying!” Odona choked. “ He murdered Master Skywalker! There cannot be any other explanation. Master Skywalker would never hurt Ben! It’s just not him…” 

Lena nodded. She was right; Luke would never hurt anyone let alone his nephew. But still, Ben’s story had a ring of truth, even if the truth was only from Ben Solo’s perspective it was the only perspective they had. 

“You saw how Master Skywalker reacted the other day… Did you see the terror in his eyes?” Lena whispered, desperate for Odona to remember. 

“I saw.” Odona replied. “I also saw Ben Solo go strait to the dark without looking back. And that--- that terrified me. I will not stand with him. I will not follow the last Skywalker.” 

“But just because I believe Ben, it doesn’t mean we need to fight. No one need die because of this.” Lena said, extinguishing her blade in a gesture of peace, of negotiation. 

A shadow flickered across Odona’s brow. “You are wrong. The darkness must die and for that to happen, Ben Solo must die, along with all those who side with him!” Odona lunged with her lightsaber, and Lena scampered out of the way. Not quick enough, because Odona’s blade touched Lena on her right thigh.

It wasn’t the first time that Lena had been burned by a lightsaber, but the pain of it sent tears to her eyes. She screamed and tried to regain her focus. The throbbing in her thigh made her vision blur, and she could not feel that same presence that had momentarily aided her. The emotions rising within her troubled her greatly. Lena felt a coldness wrap around her like icy hands, gripping her tight. She heard a voice whisper in her ear. _Finish her._

Closing her eyes, Lena re-ignited her lightsaber as she felt herself yielding to the pain, letting it become her guide rather than the calming presence that had directed her moments earlier. Her blade quaked as she pulled instead from a well of fury, and advanced on Odona, finally finding herself on the offensive. Sweat dripped down Lena’s brow, as she delivered a blow to Odona’s shoulder. 

Odona staggered backwards, shocked, her breath catching in short gasps before she too bellowed in pain. The sound caught Lena off guard. It was the first time she had ever intentionally harmed another being, and she felt a strange sickening power in it. _Yes, you deserve to hurt._ She thought, circling Odona as the older girl grasped her arm. _You deserve to hurt because you thought that I would harm a youngling. You deserve to hurt because you hurt me._

Putting her left foot in front of her right, Lena tightened her grip on her lightsaber, mimicking Ben by creating her own cocoon of protection in bringing the hilt closer to her body. She raised her brow, taunting Odona, almost begging her to attack. 

Odona grasped her lightsaber tight and charged at her again, pushing Lena backwards. Soon, both girls found themselves dueling as they descended the stairs. Odona had the upper hand again as she drove Lena down the stairs towards the first floor. 

Grunting and gasping Lena tried to visualize the steps behind her. She would need to be precise with each movement. Odona’s age and experience could aid her greatly in this moment. The coldness wrapped around her again, whispering at her to kill Odona. Shaking her head, Lena tried to ignore the voice, but she felt great strength in her fury, and it thrilled her. It would be easy, too easy to yield to her fleshy desires. The difficult thing would be not letting her emotions rule her, she needed to remain focused, using the light as her guide, but the darkness gave her what she needed… a quick way out of this conflict. 

Holding her hilt tight, she tried to keep her ligthsaber close to her body. When Odona lunged towards Lena’s lower right, Lena parried, cutting low to defend herself.

Retaliating, Odona grasped her lightsaber in both hands and raised it over her head. Lena’s heart raced as she found her opening—As Odona slashed her blade in a downward motion, Lena dodged, and taking a step back up the stairs, she thrust her lightsaber upward. 

Realization flashed through Odona’s eyes as Lena’s blue blade penetrated her chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter’s eyes widened as his lightsaber blade moved towards his face, the green glow was dangerously close to his nose as Mas Gunt pushed down on him with his own lightsaber. Peter could feel his feet beginning to slide with the pressure of holding this stance. He needed to move, and quickly, or he would find himself with a terrible burn on his face… or worst. 

Taking his left hand from his hilt, he used the Force and pushed against Mas, sending the Sullustan flying through the air. Mas was back on his feet quickly, holding his green lightsaber tight, ready for Peter to move. And he did. Running towards Mas, Peter cried out and swiped his lightsaber in a downward motion. Mas deflected the blow, and Peter swung at him again, this time making contact with Mas’ left arm. 

Mas cried out in pain, and staggered backwards, cursing at Peter in Sullustese. Peter blinked realizing that he had caused pain to one of his friends. The two boys were only a year apart in age, and had grown close over their time in the Academy. Peter was about to open his mouth to apologize, when Mas’s large black eyes narrowed and he ran at Peter, delivering blow after blow after blow, his rage at being cut driving each strike. Peter’s arms quivered as he moved to deflect. His eyes were so tired, and the weakness of his species made him ach with self-pity. Hapans could not see well in the darkness due to their planet’s proximity to the galaxy’s inner rim. Their world was perpetually in daylight, which meant that if they left world, they would be shrouded in darkness when night came to any other planet. 

The lights in the council room flashed, as a pair of students crashed into the control panel. Sparks flew everywhere, not just from the lightsabers, from the various bits of machine that had been unfortunate to get in the way of the warring youth. Peter blinked again, straining his eyes. Panic beginning to poke at the back of his mind, threatening to consume him completely. He could hear Luke’s words in the far recesses of his memory. 

_“Your eyes can be deceiving Peter, you need to learn to trust the power of the Living Force, rather than your physical senses. Physical sense clouds our judgment, I learned that during the destruction of the first Death Star.”_

 

Mas made another move towards Peter as the lights flickered again, threatening to send the whole chamber into darkness. Peter felt his hilt grow slick with perspiration that was beginning to cover his hands. He would be all but blind even in the dim lighting.

__

_I don’t need to see, I don’t need to see,_ Peter told himself over and over. _I need only the Force. The Force is with me, the Force is my eye. The Force is with me; the Force is my sight._

Mas raised his lightsaber with both hands, holding it above his head so that the blade was angled downwards. As he did, the lights in the Council room flickered one last time, and the room was plunged into total darkness. 

Peter took a step backwards, and slipped on some debris, causing him to fall with great force onto his back, and knocked the air from his lungs. Gasping he looked around the dark chamber. 

Only the glow of the lightsabers was visible, but Peter could scarcely make them out. He could see Mas’ green blade, poised and ready to strike, but he was momentarily caught off guard by the sudden darkness. In fact, it seemed all the padawans were. Everything went still, and Peter could hear the heavy breathing of his peers as everyone took advantage the momentary pause from battle. 

“Peter, where are you?” Mas bellowed into the darkness. 

“I’m right here,” Peter replied without thinking. He was so accustomed to being friends with Mas, that he forgot that they were now enemies. 

Mas reacted to the sound of Peter’s voice, and he slashed his lightsaber downward right to where Peter was laying. Scrambling, Peter rolled to his left, getting out of harms way just in time for Mas’s blade to make contact with the floor. 

Green sparks sprayed everywhere, and Peter covered his face to keep from getting scolded. He came to his feet quickly, and found that he had lost his lightsaber in the scuffle. This was not good.  
_I can’t even see! How am I going to find my lightsaber how am I going to defend myself? I am going to die…_

Peter shuffled his feet and closed his eyes. Focus. He commanded himself. Use the Force; let it be your eyes. Peter pushed his terror down, forcing himself to rely only on his physical senses and the Force. 

A vision of the room sprang into his sight. He could see other students around him, sense them as their lightsabers clashed, and he could feel their turning emotions as the fight continued. Behind him, another set were engaged in fighting and Peter felt the rising weakness of one of his peers. It happened quickly, before the other student could realize what was happening. 

A blue lightsaber pierced through the back of one of the other students. Peter felt their spirit as they became one with the Force, felt their body collapse in a heap on the floor behind him. Who had died, was it friend or foe? Foe… just hours before everyone had been friends; everyone had been working towards a common goal, now…now someone was dead, gone forever just like Master Skywalker. Peter heard the lightsaber of the fallen Jedi hit the ground and bounce to a few yards from where he now stood. He needed that weapon if he was going to survive this. 

Peter stretched out his hand and summoned the lightsaber through the Force. He didn’t need to see it; he could visualize it in his mind, almost as if the kyber crystal was calling directly to him. He heard it whiz through the air as it made contact with his hand. He touched the activation stud and felt the blade tremble to life. 

Turning, he sensed Mas behind him, his green blade slicing through the air towards Peter’s torso. Peter spun on his heel and, locked his blade with Mas’s. The Sulsutan grunted as he felt the pressure of the blades being directed towards him. 

“I thought you couldn’t see in the dark, Yeh. You Hapans are blind as beggars.” Mas stammered in Basic. 

“I’ve been taking lessons.” Peter responded, spinning again this time attempting to disarm Mas. It didn’t work. Instead Mas sliced across Peter’s back and his blade made contact with Peter’s flesh. The pain was unlike anything Peter had ever felt. He knew that if he could see, his vision would be blurred with tears. Fighting against the searing on his back Peter tallied again, this time touching Mas’ right leg. 

Instead of bellowing out in pain as Peter expected, Mas merely took a step backwards. The blade had touched his leg, but it was as if the Sulsutan was invincible to the pain of the lightsaber blade. But that was impossible… Peter had been burnt many times in practice, and the effects of a lightsaber burn could be felt as deeply as any other burn, even a small one. Understanding flooded Peter as Mas made another lunge at him. 

Practice… in order to protect the younger students from injury; they were typically issued practice sabers. They were smaller than a typical lightsaber, and instead of being crafted by individual Padawan learners, were build in uniform, each blade rendering a small numbing sensation rather than a burn.  
In the dark, Peter felt the lightsaber in his hands. Even without his sight he knew what he would find if he was in full daylight: the hilt, he now recognized was smaller than his own, and he could tell that the material used to craft it had not been chosen by an individual Jedi. No… In his hands was not a weapon used to protect him from death. In his hands was the practice tool of a child—a training saber.


End file.
